The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You Announcer: Yes, this battle of the Pokmon League finals is really picking up steam! Gengar dodges it! It's Night Shade! But Blastoise withstands it! Wait! That was an Ice Beam! And Gengar is frozen! What will the Trainer do now? There goes the Pok Ball... And the next Pokmon up is... Venusaur! It's a Razor Leaf! But Blastoise's Hydro Pump scores a direct hit! Wow! Venusaur's Solar Beam, and Blastoise's Hydro Pump... What POWER! Ash Ketchum: MAN! Oh, wow! Yess! Yeah! Get 'em! Narrator: This is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Ash is almost ten years old. When youngsters with aspirations to become Pokmon Trainers turn ten, they can choose their first Pokemon from Professor Oak. They can choose from Bulbasaur... Charmander... and Squirtle. Then, they can begin their exciting journeys as Pokmon Trainers! Ash Ketchum: Bulbasaur... Charmander... Squirtle... Here we go. All right, I choose you! Delia Ketchum: Ash Ketchum, are you still asleep? You'll be late getting to Professor Oak's lab! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, right, Professor Oak's lab... Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! You said yourself when you turned ten, you could wake up on your own! Ash Ketchum: Hey Professor Oak! I made it. I'm here! Professor Oak: Oh. Hello, Ash. Ash Ketchum: So, Professor Oak, where's my Pokmon?! Professor Oak: Ah, so you're the last of the four young ones starting out on their journeys today. Ash Ketchum: I've thought about it a lot and it took me a really long time, but I finally decided. I'm gonna choose Squirtle! Professor Oak: I'm afraid Squirtle was chosen by a Trainer who wasn't late. Ash Ketchum: I've got no one to blame but myself. Okay, then I'll choose Bulbasaur! Professor Oak: Bulbasaur went with a Trainer who also got here on time. Ash Ketchum: All right! I mean I really want Charmander! Professor Oak: Being a second late for a train, or even a Pokmon, can be life changing. Ash Ketchum: Does that mean... I go on my journey without a Pokmon? Professor Oak: Well, there is another, but... Ash Ketchum: Uh, I'll take it! Professor Oak: I think I should warn you that there is a problem with this last one... Ash Ketchum: So what? Since I was late, then I've got a problem with me, too! All right... Awesome! All right then, you're my Pokmon! Whoa! Connor Lacey: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: I think so. But, who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012), Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Agent J, Agent K, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Max McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk and Princess Allura. We are the Irelanders. beeping and scanned Pikachu Ultimatrix: Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Professor Oak: This Pokmon is called Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: It's so cute! Looks like I got the best one! Professor Oak: You'll see... Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah! Hi, Pikachu, my name's Ash Ketchum! You and I are gonna be best friends! Professor Oak: It's the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu can be rather shy, but quite electrifying when touched by humans. Ash Ketchum: Hey, I can take a little zap! Raven Queen: That was shocking. Apple White: This is the first time he met Pikachu. Professor Oak: All right then. If that's how you feel, then this is Pikachu's Poké Ball. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Professor! Delia Ketchum: Ash? Remember, you were going to head out on your journey right after getting your Pokmon. For goodness sake! Max McGrath: You look awesome. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Delia Ketchum: Here. I packed shirts, underwear, a towel, your toothbrush and a sleeping bag. Ash Ketchum: Let's go, Pikachu! (Pikachu refuses) Delia Ketchum: Don't Pokemon usually go in there Pokeballs? Ash Ketchum: They sure do! Come on Pikachu get in. (Pikachu still refuses) Ash Ketchum: Get in your Pokeball! (Pikachu smack the Pokeball away and hits Ash on the face) Professor Oak: Oh right. This Pikachu hates getting into any sort of Pokeball. Ash Ketchum: Oh, it does? Now get in. (Ash tries to get Pikachu get inside it's Pokeball but smack it 4 times and hits Ash in the face and the Pikachu laughs) Metabee: Tisk, tisk, tisk. Pikachu doesn't want to get inside the Pokeball. Delia Ketchum: Wow! If your playing catch, then your good friends already! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, your right. We're best friends already. (Picks up Pikachu) Right? (Pikachu zaps everyone) (Now, we cut to the Ash and his friends beginning their journey, Ash holds on a rope carrying Pikachu on his chest, still refuses to go) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu are you gonna be like this the whole way? Daring Charming: Yeah, man I mean you get so stubborn. AJ: He's being a bossy Pokemon. Pikachu: (turns away from Ash and the heroes) Pika! Ash Ketchum: Is it because you don't like us? Blaze: Come on, like us. Pikachu: (nods) Pika, pika. Ash Ketchum: Well, we like you a lot! Abby: Yeah, your cute. Dondon: You should be cool. Ash Ketchum: And no matter what, I want to be your friend. Cubix: Yeah, cause your everyone's friend. Ash Ketchum: (He unties Pikachu) So we're all done with this. Connor Lacey: That's better. Ash Ketchum: Now. Put'er there. (Pikachu still refuses) Ash Ketchum: You're a hand full. C.Y.T.R.O.: But he still refuses. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: So what's next? Rayne Martinez: Look! (They look to see a Pidgey) Madeline Hatter: What's that? Ash Ketchum: Hey, a Pidgey! That's awesome, yes! Catching that Pidgey is gonna be my first step toward becoming a Pokemon master! Go, Pokeball! (He threw his Pokeball to catch Pidgey) I caught it! (Pidgey gets out of the Pokeball) Rosabelle Beauty: Ash, that's not gonna work. If you want to catch Pidgey, you have to battle it before you could have a chance to catch it. Ash Ketchum: Right! The way to catch it is to have a battle! Go, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Oh, come on, aren't you gonna help me out. Pikachu: Pikachu. Cynadog: What a stupid stubborn Pokemon you are! (Pikachu zaps Cynadog) Nina Thumbell: And you got zapped. Ash Ketchum: Fine then, I'll do it myself. (He grab and threw a rock to hit Pidgey but it flew away and hits Spearow instead) It's a Spearow! Melody Piper: That's gonna leave a mark. (Pikachu laughs as the Spearow sees Pikachu in it's vision believing it was him as it charges to attack) Darling Charming: Look out! (Everyone avoids getting pecked as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it hits it) Pikachu: Pika! (Then a flock of Spearow appears out of the tree charging to attack the heroes) Loretta Callisto: Uh, there's more trouble. Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of here! Miles Callisto: (In Pumbaa's Voice) Shall we run for our lives? Totalizer: (In Timon's Voice) Oh yes, let's. (The heroes runs in terror as the swarm of Spearow chases them in pursuit) Arcbeetle: There's too many of them! Talia: Keep running! (A flock of Spearow pecks the heroes as they attack Pikachu) Auriana: Ow! Stop! Carissa: Cut it out! Lyna: Make it stop! Ash Ketchum: Knock it off! I'm the one who threw the rock! You should be attacking me! (The heroes manage to get a flock of Spearow off as Ash picks up an injured Pikachu) Connor Lacey: Go, go, hurry! (As the heroes continues getting chased they fall off the cliff and into the water and drift them away as a Gyarados passes by. The clouds covers the sun as the heroes made it out to shore) Daring Charming: We made it. Apple White: I think we lost them. Ash Ketchum: You all right, Pikachu? (The flock of Spearow appears again) Holly and Poppy O'Hair: Not again! Connor Lacey: Keep running! (As they run off) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! You're gonna be just fine, hang in there! (The rain starts as the flock of Spearow begins to peck the heroes then they jump in the air and crashes into the ground covered in mud) Meeshell Mermaid: Ow. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He runs to his Pokemon) No, Pikachu! This can't be happening right!? Shinigami: What do we do now? (Ash brings out a Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! You've gotta go inside! Connor Lacey: It's the only way to survive! Ash Ketchum: We know you can't stand going inside your Pokeball, but still... in there, you'll be protected. Agent J: And will be safe forever. Ash Ketchum: So come on... Get inside, please? Connor Lacey: We'll fight them off. Ash Ketchum: Then leave the rest to us. We'll take care of this! (As Ash and the others Prepare to face the Sparrow flock) Ash Ketchum: Alright you! I don't think you know who you dealing with. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! Mess with me and you're gonna lose, I'm gonna catch you Pokemon all at once! Pikachu you got to get inside in your Pokeball now! Alright you, hit us with your best shot! Connor Lacey: Now, Surrender! Agent K: Ash, Quick, Run away from the flock! Crow Hogan: Pikachu, Get away from there! Jack Atlas: Run, Pikachu, Run! (As the Flock of Sparrow charges in slow motion at Ash and the others, Pikachu jumps at Ash's Shoulder and charges it, then unleashes a Massive Thunderbolt causing to explode scaring all the Spearow away, As the rain stops, then it changes into Sunset, As Ash and the others wakes up and see Pikachu got hurt) Pikachu: Pika Pi. Connor Lacey: That was close. Everybody okay? Yuya Sakaki: I'm okay. Alexis Rhodes: Same here and the others. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu... (Pikachu licks him on the cheek) Ash Ketchum: You said you mean it? (Suddenly the heroes hears a roar and looked up in the sky to see Ho-Oh) Ash Ketchum: What's that? Aster Phoenix: I don't know. (The rainbow feather falls down as Ash grabs it as it glows and then sees Ho-Oh flying pass the rainbow) Ash Ketchum: Guys... someday we'll meet that Pokemon. All Heroes: Yeah. (Then a Pokeball appears and opens, Titles reveals "Team Robot in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You") I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokémon to understand The power that's inside Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Come with me, the time is right There's no better team, Arm in arm, we'll win the fight It's always been our dream Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! (Now we go to the gym battle) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Quick Attack! '''Erika: Tangela, Vine Whip! (Tangela uses Vine Whip, but Pikachu dodges the attack and hits Tangela thus defeating it) Pokemon Referee: Tangela is unable to battle! And the winner is Ash from Pallet Town! Ash Ketchum: Alright! (Hugs Pikachu) Man, you were awesome, Pikachu! Connor Lacey: '''You did it, Ash! '''Erika: Very well... as proof of your victory of the Celadon City gym and by my authority of the Pokemon league. I now present you with the Rainbow Badge. Ash Ketchum: I just got a Rainbow Badge! April O'Neil (TMNT 2012): '''Good job! '''Erika: How many badges does this make? Ash Ketchum: '''It's my third badge! '''Erika: I look forward to you winning all eight and enter the Pokemon league. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. I'll do my best! (Now we go to the Pokemon Center) Ash Ketchum: Oh, hi, mom. Connor Lacey: How's it going? Delia Ketchum: Well, well! You finally decided to call! Ash Ketchum: Uh, yeah. Well... Delia Ketchum: Do you have any idea how many Pokemon Centers I've been leaving messages at, hoping you would be there?! Max McGrath: What the heck is all of that big emergency? (While Delia talks to Ash and the heroes, Pikachu makes a funny face in front of Ivysaur) Delia Ketchum: '''If I didn't say it was a big emergency, you wouldn't have called back, would you, You're just like your father, It would't hurt to call me once in a while, now would it? '''Auriana: '''Pikachu wants to see you. '''Delia Ketchum: Oh, Pikachu! Hey there! Ash Ketchum: That's all? We're hanging up. Delia Ketchum: Now hold on! I want to make sure your eating right. Ash Ketchum: I'm eating. Lyna: Yeah, we just make food for Ash and ourselves too, Ms. Ketchum. (While the heroes are talking we see Sorrel studying on his phone and next to him is his Lucario, we also saw Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Bokomon and Neemon with them.) Delia Ketchum: And eat your vegetables is very important. And what about laundry? You're not wearing dirty shirts everyday are you? Ash Ketchum: Come on, mom you're worried too much. Lizzie Hearts: We just took care of everything! Okay! Steel: Eddy, please! Be nice to her! Mona Lisa: Yeah, there's no reason to get upset since his mom was trying to remind us. (Then we see Verity along with some new guest stars) Nurse Joy: Your all set. Your Pokemon is completely healed happy and in perfect health. Verity: I was so worried! Thanks, Nurse Joy! Renamon: Look. Verity: Wanted posters? Nurse Joy: Yes, that's Team Rocket. Verity: Team Rocket? Terriermon: Team what? Guilmon: Who's Team Rocket? Nurse Joy: '''They're awful, and they go around stealing other people's Pokemon. The worst of the worst. '''Verity: '''Really? I wonder what that's all about. '''Lucemon: '''Did you hear that?! '''Jessie: '''She's wondering what we're all about. '''James: '''Actions speak louder than words. '''Ranamon: '''So what do we do now? '''Meowth: '''All we do is get our paws on primo Pokemon, and they'll know how magnificently we rock! '''Grumblemon: '''I like that idea! (As the Villains Snickers evilly, A Trainer carrying his injured Vaporeon arrived at the Pokemon Center) '''Vaporeon Trainer: '''Excuse me! Nurse Joy! Please help my Pokemon! My Vaporeon's been hurt. '''Nurse Joy: Let me see. It doesn't look good. What happened? Vaporeon Trainer: That Entei came out of nowhere. Koji Minamoto: Did he say Entei? Ash Ketchum: Entei? I'm sorry, mom! Got to go! (He turns off the screen) Neemon: What's going on? Zoe Orimoto: I don't know, but let's go and see. Nurse Joy: Don't worry, it will be just fine. Vaporeon Trainer: Thank you so much. Ash Ketchum: Did you say, Entei? Vaporeon Trainer: '''Yeah, one of the Legendary Pokemon. There so rare nobody ever sees them. I tried to catch it but it was so overwhelming strong, we were beaten in no time. '''Connor Lacey: '''That's very bad! '''Vaporeon Trainer: '''That's right, and after that it ran into the forest. '''Ivysaur Trainer: '''It's probably still close! '''Clefable Trainer: '''I'm gonna catch it! (As the trainers and New guest stars rushed outside to catch Entei) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go, guys! '''Connor Lacey: '''On it! '''Takuya Kanbara: We should get going too. Tommy Himi: Okay. (As Ash and the others rushed outside to catch Entei) '''Meowth: '''Some big deal! '''Ranamon: '''Yeah, tell me about it, that's gonna be a rare pokemon! '''Meowth: '''I agree, And they're totally clueless. (As the villains snickers, They removes their disguises revealing to be Team Rocket and the villains, Much to Nurse Joy's shock) '''Nurse Joy: '''I know you! '''Team Rocket and All the Villains: '''Entei's on the RUN! Ain't we got FUN?! (Now we go to the forest where our heroes are running to find Entei) Ash Ketchum: Where are you, Entei? Rokusho: If I was Entei, where would I be? C.A. Cupid: Look! Ash and Verity: There it is! Verity: Let's go, Piplup! Ash Ketchum: Hold it! I got here first! Verity: I got here first! Connor Lacey: We so found it before you. Rika Nonaka: No! We found it before you! Verity: Piplup, use Bubble Beam! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Connor Lacey: Man, that Pokémon's fast! (Ultimatrix scanned Entei's DNA) Ultimatrix: Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Sorrel: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Verity: Piplup, Bubble Beam! All right! You let it escape! Piplup: Piplup! Ash Ketchum: I totally could've caught it if you hadn't gotten in the way! Pikachu: Pika! Verity: You were in the way! Ash Ketchum: No you were! Kan-It: Are Pokémon Trainers always like this? Henry Wong: All the time. Cyberdramon: You two wanna settle this with a battle? Verity: Sure. Wanna see if you can beat me? Ash Ketchum: Good idea. I'm Ash from Pallet Town! Let's have a battle... Verity: And I accept! I'm Verity and I'm from Twinleaf Town! (Turns to Sorrel picking up his Lucario) Hey, dude! Once I polish off this kid you're gonna be next! Ash Ketchum: I wanna battle with you too! Hey, what do you mean polish me off? Ashlynn Ella: She's gonna kick your butt, that's what she mean't. Diagnostix: Who are you? Sorrel: I'm Sorrel from Veilstone City. (Returns his Lucario back to his Pokeball) I'll take a pass on the battles. Verity: Running away? Ash Ketchum: Come on! Let's have a battle! Sorrel: Here's a little warning for you. You're going to feel the wind soon. I start looking shelter for the rain. Ash Ketchum: It's gonna rain? Connor Lacey: So who are you guys with Verity? Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato Matsuki and this is my Digimon, Guilmon. Henry Wong: I'm Henry Wong and this is Terriermon. Rika Nonaka: I'm Rika Nonaka and this is Renamon. Ryo Akiyama And I'm Ryo Akiyama and this is Cyberdramon. Guilmon: Nice to meet you. Terriermon: Hiya. Renamon: It's an honor to meet you. Cyberdramon: Greetings. Verity: Before you find shelter, I think you better call your mommy. Ash Ketchum: Hey quit it! Let's do this! Verity: Right with you. Ash Ketchum: I'll give you the first move. Verity: Quit trying to be a gentlemen. You may wind up regreting it. Connor Lacey: Battle begin! (The battle begins) Verity: Now, Piplup, use Drill peck. (Piplup uses drill peck) Ash Ketchum: All right, Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail clashes Piplup's Drill Peck) Ash Ketchum: Now, Quick Attack! (Pikachu unleashes Quick Attack at Piplup Knocking it back) Verity: Piplup, are you okay? Rika Nonaka: Keep up the good work! Verity: Then use Hydro Pump! (Piplup fires Hydro Pump at Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it! (Pikachu dodges it. But hits Onix, cause it to wake up roaring, much to heroes fright) Cedar Wood: (Screams) Raven Queen: I think we made Onix mad! (As Onix changas at Piplup, But Ash saves Piplup) Verity: My Piplup! Ginger Breadhouse: Thundering Biscuits! It waked Onix up! Ash Ketchum: Here! Let's move! Verity: Right! Connor Lacey: Let's get out of here! (As the Heroes runs away from Onix, But Onix Chases them, Meanwhile, While many Diglett popping in and out, The Villains and Team Rocket are looking for Entei) Lucemon: Jessie, Any luck? Jessie: Well, I'm here, so where's Entei? Mercurymon: It got away. Ranamon: That's a total bummer. Grumblemon: At least it can't get any worse. (Then suddenly, A Rumbling sound appears) James: What's that? Lucemon: I don't know, It's the sound of Pokemon. Meowth: Entei's coming to check us out! Arbormon: Uh, guys, you better watch out, a giant digging is coming through. Grumblemon: Uh-oh. (Then A giant digging passes through the Giant Rock, Then Onix Appears blasting the Giant Rock and the Villains away into the sky) Team Rocket and All the Villains: We're blasting off again! (A Small twinkle appear, now we go to the heroes running away from Onix as they walk down the ledge, But then Onix Appears Bursting through the Ledge and goes after the heroes chasing) Ash Ketchum: That rock! Let's get on top of it! Alistair Wonderland: Good idea! (As the heroes get on top of the Giant Rock, But Onix smashes it making the heroes blasted away but lands on Onix, But Onix its out of control) Ash Ketchum: Onix! Stop it! You're only gonna hurt yourself this way! Verity: Yelling at it is only going to make it worse! Takato Matsuki: How do we stop this Onix?! Henry Wong: I don't know, It's out of control! Ash Ketchum: All right! Alistair Wonderland: I'm going with you, Ash. (As Ash and Alistair runs on top of Onix and Jumps to the ground, As Ash stops, Then Jack brings out his Katana to battle Onix) Verity: Ash! Be careful! Bunny Blanc: (In normal and Sally's voice) Alistair, look out! (As Onix charges at Ash and Alistair) Ash Ketchum: Stop it! Kite Tenjo: It's too late for you Ash and Alistair! Yuya Sakaki: Do something to stop this out of control Onix! Verity: Use Whirlpool! (Piplup uses Whirlpool making a water tornado stopping Onix) Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry for scaring you, Onix! Alistair Wonderland: We're not gonna hurt you anymore! Ash Ketchum: We wish you'd just calm down, please! (As Onix calms itself down, our heroes gets off Onix, As Onix digs a hole and leaves) Bunny Blanc: You okay, Alistair? Alistair Wonderland: I'm fine, thanks. Aster Phoenix: That was close, I thought they're gonna get blasted again. (As the heroes sees a Giant hole) Verity: Onix, I'm sorry! Alexis Rhodes: Next time, Don't disturb your sleep. Ash Ketchum: Piplup, your Whirlpool really saved the day! Verity: Ash, thank you. I've gotta tell you, You do some dumb things, but I'm impressed, forget it. Connor Lacey: Don't worry. (Then suddenly it began it rain) Guilmon: Now what? Ash Ketchum: Rain! Verity: Just like that kid said! Renamon: Come on, Let's the shelter. (As the heroes runs to find the shelter from the rain) Apple White: Look! Yuya Sakaki: What is it, Apple? (Then the Heroes stops and looked to See Charmander, who was sitting in the Rock, alone and very sad) Ash Ketchum: A Charmander! Connor Lacey: A Fire-Type Pokemon. Verity: It doesn't look like it's very happy. Briar Beauty: Maybe, Charmander's really sad now. Lizzie Hearts: I wonder what's that poor Charmander doing here? Ash Ketchum: Hey what are you doing out in the rain like this? (Charmander sees something and runs to it's trainer and right next to him was a Lycanroc Midnight form) Verity: That must be it's trainer. Holly O'Hair: Check out that Lycanroc. Poppy O'Hair: A midnight form. (Charmander hugs a trainer on it's leg, but he kicks it away much to our heroes' shock in horror) Cross: Your still here? Go away! Cerise Hood: That wasn't very nice! Madeline Hatter: What the heck is wrong with you!? Verity: Hey, wait! Are you it's trainer? Cross: Who's asking? Ash Ketchum: Answer the question! Cross: What are you worked up about? Yeah, orginally I was. Ash Ketchum: Originally? Kitty Chesire: What do you mean you orginally to Charmander? Cross: I ditched the weakling. There Charmander like that all over the place. But then it just kept following me, so I told it to wait here. Ash Ketchum: What an awful thing to say! Daring Charming: What's wrong with you!? Rika Nonaka: You can't abandon Charmander! Verity: They're right! When you've caught a Pokemon and then you tell it to wait, some of them will actually wait forever! Cross: So what's the problem? Ash Ketchum: Hold it! (Ash grabs Cross' right shoulder with his left hand and then Lycanroc Midnight form tackles Ash) Connor Lacey: Ash! Cross: Only a Pokemon's strength matters! If it's gonna survive it had better grow stronger! Ash Ketchum: What!? Verity: Wait, isn't it a trainer's job to help their make Pokemon strong?! Cross: Nah... and what do you get for that work anyway? Ash Ketchum: You get to become friends! Cross: You're too soft. The only thing friendship does is make a Pokemon weak. Rayne Martinez: If you don't apologize to Charmander and make it come back to you! Things are gonna get crazy! Cross: Shut up, Rayne Martinez. (Lycanroc Midnight form tackles Rayne Martinez) Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Rayne! Connor Lacey: Hmm. Metabee: Who do you think you are!? Cross: My name is Cross. I'm gonna become the greatest trainer ever. Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hold it! (Charmander tries to run to the trainer but collapses to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Charmander! Ikki Tenryou: Oh no, it's getting weaker! Verity: It's flame is getting weaker! And if Charmander's flame goes out then... Crystal Winter: It might die. Verity: Everyone, We've got to do something! Ash Ketchum: Right. (Ash picks up the weak Charmander as the heroes to find shelter. The heroes finally made it to the cave and they saw Sorrel, Lucario and the DigiDestineds and their Digimon (Frontier) sitting by the campfire) Connor Lacey: It's the boy and his Lucario again. Ultimatrix: (Scanning the DNA of Lucario and the DNA of the Digimon (Frontier) Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. (Sorrel jumps off the rocks to see Charmander) Sorrel: You left it out in the rain! What were you thinking!? Verity: Calm down, it wasn't Ash's fault. It was in the rain after it's trainer abandonded it. It would've stayed out in the rain forever. (Later) (As Ash Place a weakened Charmander to the blanket) Blaze: Poor Charmander. Ash Ketchum: Can you help? Sorrel: That's what I'm trying to do. (As he puts a warm towel on Charmander's head) Bunny Blanc: Would it help it better? Sorrel: Well, hopefully, No Pokemon with that much loyalty is going to go untreated. (As he makes medicine, as he uses a spoonful of medicine mush and feeds it to Charmander) Sorrel: I know it's hard, but please take this. (Charmander began to taste numb) Darington: Is it feeling numbing? Sorrel: Don't worry, That should stabilize you. Tommy Himi: Oh, good. Sorrel: Now all we do is wait for it to recover. Make sure it doesn't get cold. Ash Ketchum: I'll warm it up. Don't worry, Charmander you'll be fine. Alistair Wonderland: It's not here. Justine Dancer: What's not here? Bunny Blanc: Could someone taken it? Alistair Wonderland: No... Takato Matsuki: No? Guilmon: What do you mean "No?" Alistair Wonderland: I realized now that... He did not lose his Pokemon... but Cross left Charmander. (Bunny Blanc was shocked) Alexis Rhodes: How sad for you. Verity: Too bad, Alistair. Zoe Orimoto: What do we do now? Alistair Wonderland: We have to wait, till it's recovered. Connor Lacey: Who are you with Sorrel and his Lucario? Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya Kanbara. This is Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Bokomon and Neemon. J.P. Shibayama: And you are? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012), Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Agent J, Agent K, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Max McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk and Princess Allura. We are the Irelanders. (Later Charmander wakes up) Ash Ketchum: How do you feel? You still cold? (Charmander felt better and goes back to sleep) Sorrel: Things looking a lot better. Ash Ketchum: Cause of you, thanks a lot. Verity: Your like Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. Sorrel: I'm hoping to become a Pokemon Professor. And I need medical training for that. Ash Ketchum: Wow! Jillian Beanstalk: No way! Dexter Charming: Blistering Barnacles! Aster Phoenix: That explains everything! Sorrel: Right now I'm traveling all over gathering all Legendary Pokemon. Verity: So it's good that you run into Entei is it? Sorrel: Of course. It was a priceless experience, by the way... why did you come here Verity? Your long way from home? Verity: Well... long story. Hey, Ash, why are you and your friends here? Ash Ketchum: Who me? I wanna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! Verity: Master? Do you mean the world's best trainer? Ash Ketchum: Oh, no way! Much more than that! Takato Matsuki: So Connor, what brings you to the Pokémon realm? Connor Lacey: Well, you see, it started off with a simple life. I won the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament back at my realm. But when I came back, I heard that my father and my siblings have been murdered. And my Mammy and I were framed of that crime. So the police took Mammy away and I used the Realm Crystal to escape. And I never saw my father or my siblings again. It was on that day that I vowed to find out who really killed my father and my siblings and get justice for my mammy. Steel: Yeah. And, Linda started a show called "The Villain Hunter" so that she can find Connor. Connor Lacey: But for my daddy, my siblings and my mammy, I will find out who's really behind this. (Sorrel laughs, then the wind blows) Verity: It's so cold! (Ash sneezes) Connor Lacey: (In Wilt's voice) Gazuntite. Samurai Jack: Bless you. Verity: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Sure! That was nothing! Trying to warm me up? Thanks, Piplup... As a precaution, you're going back in your Pok Ball. We shouldn't let the Pokmon spend the night out in the cold. You're right. You, too, Piplup. You know... I'd like to do that. But Pikachu really can't stand getting into its Pok Ball, right buddy? No, you can't! You'll catch a cold! It's for the best. Lucario... Alright, Piplup... Seeing the fearsome forces of nature... people and Pokmon are the same. Yeah... There's a legend, that proclaims Ho-Oh gave life to Entei. You mean it?! You see, around a hundred and fifty years ago, there was a magnificent Bell Tower. And this Bell Tower made it possible for humans to actually make contact with Ho-Oh. But lightning struck the tower, engulfing it in flames. Suddenly, a great rain came down, and the flames were extinguished. But three nameless Pokmon succumbed to the inferno. Amidst the destruction, Ho-Oh descended and bestowed life upon them once again, and they were revived. They represented the lightning that struck, the flame that engulfed, and the water that extinguished the tower. Three natural forces made flesh. Raikou, Entei... and Suicune. Oh, I just love Suicune! And this, is the Pokmon who guards over their existences; Ho-Oh. You've seen it? The first day I started out on my journey! Are you serious? Yeah! And as soon as I did... this came floating down! No way you got the Rainbow Wing! What's the Rainbow Wing? Few people have ever even seen Ho-Oh, and on rare occasions, Ho-Oh is said to bestow a feather on a human it particularly likes. Yeah? I guess that must mean Ho-Oh likes me! Huh! But, why would Ho-oh do that? There's a legend that explains it. It says there is a Rainbow Hero who is led by the Rainbow Wing to seek out Ho-Oh. A Rainbow Hero? I don't know about any of this, but it's cool... Oh. Impressed with yourself, huh? Oops! Morning, Piplup. Sleep well? Entei and its friends are gone... Yeah. Hey! Charmander! You feeling better? Let's see. Your tail flame looks good. Yup. That tells me you're back to feeling fine! You're good to go. Isn't that great, Charmander? Hey... You wanna come along with us? I'd like us to become good friends! Please? Great! You really mean it? 'Kay, here goes.' I just caught a Charmander! Congratulations, Ash. You too, Pikachu. It's a rainbow! So beautiful! They say that Ho-Oh lives at the end of the rainbow. The legend. Says the Rainbow Wing will guide you. So, what's over that way? There are quite a number of steep mountains over there. The Raizen Mountain Range. I know! I'm gonna meet Ho-Oh and have a Pokmon battle! I'd love to meet Ho-Oh, too! So would I! Then I can determine for myself whether the legend of the Rainbow Hero, is actually true. C'mon! We've gotta get moving and find Ho-Oh! Right! That's music to my ears... Entei proved too elusive, but... Catching Ho-Oh would rule! We're so cool... Yee-haaa! Hah! A Bug type against a Bug type! Yeah! Caterpie, I choose you! 'Kay, Caterpie use String Shot! All right! It's evolving... It turned into a Metapod! Pinsir's getting away. That's okay! This is what counts. Congratulations, Metapod! Really? Suicune?! Standing right in front of me. Man, I wish I could've been there... Our eyes met... and it was like time stopped. Yeah. We were so connected. Wow. Must've been nice! To meet Suicune so soon after seeing Entei. Incredible luck. I think so, too! I wonder how my mom would feel about it. Oh. My mother... She's a famous Pokmon Trainer back home. Nothing I ever do is good enough for her. If I'm honest, we haven't talked since I left. You know what I think? I think she would be proud of you. He's right! 'Course she would Maybe... Jigglypuff, Double Slap, go! Charmander, use Flamethrower! Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Ash is the winner! Great work, Charmander! You evolved into Charmeleon! That's awesome! Nice to meet you! I'm Verity. I'm Sorrel. I hope Ash hasn't been causing you too much trouble. Oh, well! He's rambunctious, but he's got a big heart. I hope you'll all be good friends! Mom, I wish you'd stop worrying... Sorrel? You find anything? Yes, this is an excellent book. So well researched. Listen! From high above, Ho-Oh watched over the many works of people and of Pokmon, and they experienced the Aura of Happiness. And they received energy from it. And yet, the Heart of Evil stole strength from it. What's that? When the Rainbow Wing touches the Heart of Evil, its color vanishes. The Heart of Evil? Its color vanishes? Looks like mine's just fine. Like your mom said, you may be a little rambunctious, but you sure don't have an evil heart. That's right! 'Cause I'm big-hearted and rambunctious! Knock it off! That's not nice! Quit laughing! Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Snorlax is unable to battle! Ash is the winner! All right! Very Nice! So, since Ash was victorious, who is his next challenger? What do you say, Piplup? I am! It's Cross! So he's the trainer you were talking about... I heard a rumor, you started working with that useless Charmander. There's no such thing as a useless Pokmon! Charmeleon, let's go! It actually evolved? It doesn't matter. A weakling is still a weakling! You're not even close! When a Pokmon works with a Trainer, it gets stronger! All right, my strong Fire-type Pokmon, Incineroar, to arms! Look at that... An Incineroar. Now come at me! Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! That's it! Use Slash! YES! That's odd... Keep it up, Charmeleon! Seismic Toss, now! Incineroar? Let's do it. Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! And we'll use Flamethrower, too! Charmeleon! Of course. When Incineroar takes enough damage, it gains more power. But that means... It took the attacks on purpose. Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! It can't keep up! Its newly-evolved powers aren't ready! Ash shouldn't be relying on strength alone... Use Throat Chop! Let's wrap it up. Use Cross Chop! We're not gonna lose this! Use Flamethrower! No, Ash, you can't! Charmeleon! Charmeleon is unable to battle! The winner is Incineroar! You're too soft! You battled using cheap friendship, and called moves your Pokmon couldn't use, so you lost. You're the worst Trainer I've ever seen and you'll never win! Your Pokmon are all fully recovered and healthy. Thanks very much. Cheer up, Charmeleon's fine! That guy... His training is totally wrong! I know I should have won that thing, but... Try as you might, you cannot deny his convictions. He and Incineroar are bonded together through their shared belief in pure, raw strength. Even so, it's wrong for a guy like that to win! Your first step, needs to be accepting that you lost. Can't you channel the frustration of losing, into working hard, so that you'll win next time? Yeah, I hear you. You know? Pikachu would've won that thing. Ash you shouldn't say that! What if Charmeleon had heard you?! If winning's all you care about... then you're no different than Cross. Ash, wait! Hold on Ash come back! What's with those two thinking they're so smart? Hey, I'm right, don't you think?! So you're saying it's my fault, huh?! Even Pikachu... Man... If only my first Pokmon had been a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur... Pikachu... Ho-Oh, I thought I was the Rainbow hero. Who needs Pikachu anyway?! I'm just fine... all by myself! Ash Ketchum, are you still asleep? You'll be late getting to Professor Oak's class! Yeah, right... Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! Professor Oak! Oh, if it isn't Ash... Am I on time? There are four students who came to school late, and you were the latest of them all. Ash, you're late! I overslept a little. Where's your homework? Aw, I forgot it! What were you thinking?! Ash, what is it? Uh... It's nothing. You're weird. The subject of today's class is rainbows. Rainbows are caused by the sun's rays moving through the atmosphere, and when they encounter water vapor, their light is bent and refracted, causing a multicolored arc. Children, have you ever... How long are you going to stand there? Aren't you sick of that view yet? What's on your mind? I was just wondering what's way out there. Let's see. There are forests and rivers, and mountains... And there's the next town, too. And past that? More forests and rivers... and eventually, you get to the sea. And past that? I'm sure it's more of the same. The thing is... you never know until you go there. For me... I wanna see what's out there with my own eyes. On a journey? Sounds like fun. You don't have to worry about school and schedules. You can see lots of new things in places you never even knew about. And at night, I can look at the stars and talk things over with friends I'm traveling with... And as long as my buddy's with me, I can go anywhere. Your buddy? What buddy? You even have to ask? My buddy's with me all the time! Always... Oh, yeah... Ash, you're crying. I am? So? So pull yourself together! What's the matter? Hey, wait! Of course! We used to run like this all the time! But... But... I can't remember who you are! You were my very best friend, but... Don't go!! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! It was all my fault! I'm sorry! I just... I just... Look, Ash. Here. Thank you very much. Do you know how long we've been looking for you?! Uh... sorry. Do you honestly think you're going to win every battle? It's the times we lose that we truly see what a Trainer's made of. But that's just my opinion. Charmeleon... I'm sorry. You forgot that Pokmon even existed?! That had to have been the worst dream ever! But, you know, it's not impossible for Pokmon to leave us. When I was young, my parents were away for work more than home. My family had a Luxray who took care of me. It was always with me. But then. There was one awful day when I went out alone... Luxray... Luxray! Luxray! Luxray! After that... I was afraid to make friends with Pokmon for a very long time. The only thing that snapped me out of it... was when I met Lucario. Awesome... What was that?! A Pokmon? They're Primeape! Once they're angry, there's no calming them down! What's going on?! Ash, we need Metapod! But why? If we try to fight back, they'll only get angrier! Got it! Metapod! Use String Shot! Come on, Primeape, don't be so mad! Metapod, you were awesome! It evolved into a Butterfree! They're after us again! Butterfree, use Sleep Powder! Butterfree, you're the best! Now's our chance! Well, lookee what we have here... A pack of primo Primeape! And they're all blissfully asleep. This is a gotta catch 'em all moment! We're blasting off yet again! A river! We'll take care of this! Now, it's your turn, Lapras! Look that Butterfree's in trouble! Right! Butterfree, I choose you! Butterfree, now use Gust, go! Awesome! That Butterfree has different coloring. It's really cute. I think that Butterfree's a girl. That's right. Yeah? There! The source of the rainbow. The Raizen Mountains! That's the highest mountain in the range. Mount Tensei! You mean that's where we're going? That's right. Then I'll meet Ho-Oh real soon! Pikachu. Let's go! Ash! You hear that? With stereo ears. We're Ho-Oh catchers! Sneaky and snarky! Oh wow, look at all the Butterfree! All right... Time for you to come out! Isn't that the one Butterfree rescued? Sure is! This is the season when Butterfree gather in groups, and head south to their spawning grounds. Whoa... Look! Your Butterfree's joining in. That's their courtship dance. I'd say they both agree... Good for you, Butterfree! But, Ash, you know if they both fly off to the south... that means goodbye to Butterfree. But... that's... not what I want to happen. I mean, Butterfree's one of my good friends! I don't want to say goodbye. NO WAY! Yeah... I hear you. It's your decision, what do you say? Hi. So what do you think you wanna do? Do you really wanna go with the rest of the Butterfree... and say goodbye to all of us? You should go with your friend! Hurry up! If you don't go now, you'll both get left behind! You're both... really great Butterfree, so take care of each other! You take good care of yourselves! Now you two be careful out there! BUTTERFREE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!! They're gone... Yeah... But you know... I'm really glad I met Butterfree. True, it's not here... but we'll always be good friends. One thing's for sure. Trainers raise Pokmon, but Pokmon live their own lives. It's Raikou! MAGNEMITERHYHORNNIDOQUEENNID OKINGELECTABUZZMAGNETONMAGMA R: It looks like something's made the wild Pokmon upset. Yeah... It does. It's Ho-Oh! All of them gather here! All of these wild Pokmon want to receive power from Ho-Oh. It's faint, but I'm catching a whiff of Ho-Oh. Hey, could it be this? WOW! It's the Rainbow Wing! You know of it? Hey! I know you! You wrote the book! What was your name? Why don't you just call me Bonji? For the past twenty years I've been on a quest, searching for Ho-Oh as part of my research. Twenty years? You see, I've pulled data from many places, which led me to this mountain for Ho-Oh's next appearance. Then let's all go together! Yeah we're on our way to see Ho-Oh as well. All right. That shine is the shine of youth. How I missed it. It's almost too beautiful for me to look upon. It's probably thanks in large part to the Rainbow Wing... that you were able to come across Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. Huh Ho-Oh wants to know if there is a young person out there suited to be the Rainbow Hero. You mean me? That means you may have someone guiding you. A guide from the shadows. Have you noticed anything? From the shadows? Wait yeah there was something... I wonder if it's still there... I suspect it's an extremely rare Pokmon. Marshadow. Marshadow? Yes. They say it's a guide from the shadows. When a color of the rainbow fades, Marshadow seals it back up and makes it right. There's the summit... The Rainbow Wing! When a rainbow flower blooms upon Rainbow Rock, Ho-Oh shall appear. Well, I can't just stand here waiting! Let's go, buddy! Hey, wait for me! Time flies, and rainbows quickly vanish. Yes, young ones. Hurry! The "young ones" have to hurry! I'm not feeling all that young... Hurrying's for the harried... And all on an empty stomach. PIDGEY PAIRPIDGEOTTO PAIRPIDGEOT PAIR: That's where you should place the rainbow wing.. I'll do it! It's Cross! What's going on?! I'll take that! The Trainer who battles Ho-Oh is the strongest, and that Trainer is me! That's not how it works! Now look! The one who gets to battle Ho-Oh is the chosen one! The Rainbow Hero! You're too soft. Remember might makes right. And that's it. So, what about the weak then? They're trash! And people who lose? Worse than trash! There's no way I can afford to let you win this! You're... Marshadow! That's the Pokmon we saw that night! Marshadow is so cute... That's the guide from the shadows? Wow. Marshadow... Its only purpose is to observe the proceedings. Bonji? Charmeleon! I choose you! Use Flamethrower! Charge, Charmeleon! Charmeleon, now use Slash! Perfect! Throat Chop, GO! Use Slash again! Use Flamethrower! Charmeleon! You evolved into a Charizard! Go Charizard! Aw, who cares? Even when weak Pokmon evolve, they're still weak! Now use Throat Chop! Charizard, use Slash! Use Flamethrower! Now use Dragon Rage! Charizard! We've gotta wrap this up quick! Build up your power. Let's end this one with a big attack! All right, Fire Fang! Dodge it, quick! Grab and drag it down! Use Seismic Toss! Incineroar, use Flamethrower! Charizard, use Flamethrower! Go! Alright! You did it, Charizard! Ho-Oh... I saw Ho-Oh, too! But it didn't gift me with the Rainbow Wing! And here I did everything I could to become the strongest Trainer of all! Why must it be you?! If Ho-Oh doesn't consider me the strongest, I'll just crush Ho-Oh! But, Cross... I wanna get stronger, too, you know. But still, I only got this far with the help of my friends! So I know it's not only about strength! Then what do you even battle for?! I do it... because I wanna make friends! Not just with Ho-Oh! I wanna make friends with all kinds of Pokmon! That's why I battle! Not good! Now come to me, Ho-Oh! You see, the Rainbow Wing... loses its color when touched by one... with an evil heart. What?! Marshadow seals it back up, and makes it right. I'll pound you down, too! Lycanroc, use Crush Claw! Oh no! Marshadow's controlling Lycanroc! It wants to tear people and Pokmon apart! You just... Don't you see?! That means it never forgot you were once its Trainer! That's just like Charizard to be awesome! Lucario! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! It looks like Marshadow wants to control all of you as well! No way! Ho-Oh will never appear now that it's come to this! Is everyone all right? Yeah... I think so... Young man, you have got to get the Rainbow Wing back. Marshadow is getting its power from the Rainbow Wing! And there's only person who can get it back. That is you! Then I've gotta do it! We'll do whatever we can to help! All right! This way! Charizard, use Flamethrower! Use Hydro Pump! No, don't! Cross! I've gotta do this! Go! You bit me the day we met too, remember? Remember? Lycanroc, REMEMBER!! Lycanroc. Marshadow! Give me the Rainbow Wing. Hit it right back with Iron Tail! Keep it up! Lucario! Cross! Pikachu! Let's go, buddy! Dodge it! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Pikachu! Oh, Ash... Pikachu! Get inside, please? I know you can't stand going inside your Pok Ball, but... you'll be protected! Now you look, I don't think you know who you're dealing with! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokmon Master! Mess with me and you're gonna lose! Pikachu... why won't you get in your Pok Ball? It's because... It's because... I always want... to be with you... Pikachu, you... Pikachu... You guys... Where are you? Pikachu! We used to run like this all the time! Pikachu! Pikachu... Ash! You're alright! Verity! Sorrel! When a rainbow flower blooms upon Rainbow Rock, Ho-Oh shall appear. Yes! Now go, young man! The one who is guided by the Rainbow Wing... may meet Ho-Oh... ...and become the Rainbow Hero. Ho? Oh! Yo, ho, Ho-Oh HO! It's all downhill from here! Looks like everybody's healthy again! And that's the power of Ho-Oh! Pikachu? Ho-Oh! Let's have a battle! Pikachu! I choose you! All right! Use Thunderbolt! Excuse me! Oh, my! You were battling, weren't you? Who was it this time? It was Ho-Oh. That's nice... What? The atmosphere is crystal clear! Somewhere in the world... there's a new Trainer, soon to be the Rainbow Hero. Young men and women, live on! Just keep on living on! And if you do, a path will open for you! The future is bathed in a rainbow-colored light! I'm going to get even stronger. And someday we'll battle again. Okay! And I'll give it everything I've got! Just don't lose to anyone before then. This is where our paths must part. I'm off to learn about the legends of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. I think I'm going to head on back home. I'd really like to see my mom! What about you? You know me! I'm going my own way! Working to become a Pokmon Master! I hope we get to meet again in the future. Then we'll have a battle! Let's go, Pikachu! The always-fascinating world of Pokmon, the most diverse and unusual creatures on the planet. They can be found up in the sky, under the sea, in forests, and living in towns. One can see Pokmon in every corner of the world! People and Pokmon, forming all kinds of bonds, and living harmoniously in a world made just for them... And this young man, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, together with his partner Pikachu, continues to work toward his goal of becoming a Pokmon Master. And as many Pokmon as there are... well, our hero has just as many dreams to follow, and just as many adventures to come!